Pretty Rave Boy
by LeannaBananaVII
Summary: Akuroku, Roxas is 17 and lives for nothing more than raves and riding the monster, but when he finds himself trapped in the futuristic rave scene that is Axel's world will he decide that Namine was right about the grown up world. Graphic drug use!
1. Latch Key Kids

I looked bleakly around my classroom, boring people sitting in boring rows of boring desks. I hated school loathed it with a passion, hated that I had to be here. These people weren't like me, they had "goals for their futures", and I didn't care about that at all. All I wanted to do was party, live the night life. Don't get confused, I wasn't one of those poser kids who thought just because they dressed Scene and got drunk at high school parties that made them partiers. That wasn't me, I hated those people, no I went to real parties. I loved to rave. Strobe lights, music pulsing, bodies touching, sweat pouring.

It wasn't that I liked drugs for everyday use, but when I was at raves Roxstar would partake in Molly's as well as any alcohol I could my hands on. Roxstar, I laughed when I thought about my rave name.

A blonde girl with eyes as blue as mine had given me that name. This rave girl was fantastic, her platinum blonde hair pulled up and teased so that it stood straight up, neon colors streaking it. Her skin covered in glitter, the smell of cotton candy and sweat radiating from to make the perfect feral mix. She'd given the best head I'd ever had, and when she'd pushed her good friend molly into my mouth I hadn't said no. As the ecstasy took control of my body my eyes darkened with eternal lust. I gazed at her with half lidded eyes; she pulled me close to her body swaying our bodies to the techno music blaring from the speakers.

"So Roxstar, you enjoying the party?" She murmured questioningly into my ear, breath husky and hot in my ear. Roxstar, it was how I was introduced from now on, the only thing I was called by the people that really mattered to me. Jupiter Star had given me that name, when we talked at school she was Namine and I was Roxas, but when we were at raves we left those children at home.

I let my head lay miserably on my arms, leaning up against my desk. There were two whole weeks until the next rave Nam and I would be able to attend together. Namine, whose parents constantly went out of town, was able to sneak out much easier than I was. This meant I could only attend raves within the city limits, it was a frustrating concept.

I felt a pair of hands covering his eyes, I sighed audibly, "Nam…"

"Oh Roxie don't sound so happy to see me." She sneered, giving me a halfhearted angry look. Today she was dressed more conservatively than was normal for her. The silver tube top she was wearing met her pants instead of exposing her mid-drift. Though her pants were skin tight, the purple denim covered her legs entirely. Her silver platform heels only raised her a few inches off the ground.

"You look boring today," I replied taking a closer look at her face, she was barely wearing any makeup today… Weird…

"I have a meeting with admissions to this art school I really want to go to today. I don't want to seem like a complete disaster when I meet them. I want them to see me for my art." She said matter-of-factly. I blanched, my very best friend, my rave buddy, my Jupiter Star… Thinking about college, what the hell was this?

"College, y-you're thinking about college?" I looked at her like she had six heads. How could she, we were supposed to live wildly and party forever. It had always been our plan. For two years now we'd partied together, this was just how things went.

"Well duh Roxie," She said like this plan was the most obvious thing in the whole world, "We're gonna have to grow up eventually and I for one want the education to back me in the real world." She huffed sticking her hands on her hips. She awaited my reaction.

I rolled my eyes angrily at her, where was this all coming from? That was never part of my plan. Dealing with the "grown-up" world. No I wanted to rave forever. Live hard, die young. Drugs pulsing through my veins, music pulsing on my skin, rave on. So what about Nam, how could she just abandon me like this? How could she make these grown up plans?

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm never going to stop raving." I eyed my desk becoming very interested in the doodles there not wanting to look at my blonde companion. I could feel her gaze on me, urging me to look at her, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing my distressed eyes. What would I do without my Jupiter Star? How would I find out about the best parties? Who'd stumble drunk through the streets with me?

I look at this new Namine, the same yet completely different. I eyed her straightened hair, then nude lipstick on her lips. It made me sick to my stomach, I began to hate her, but I decided that really didn't matter to me. I didn't need her, I had a rave name and I had raver friends. I knew the right people to get into the good parties, I knew who to get molly from, and I knew where to get my booze. I didn't need Namine killing Roxstar.

"Roxas you can't party forever… What kind of plan is that? What you gonna just keep partying until you overdose and die?" She looked at him skeptically, Namine actually knew a couple people who had died that way, though it never really seemed to affect her that much. Nothing ever seemed to affect Nam that much she was always mellow, but that might be because she was always high.

"That's exactly my plan Namine." I said quietly, anger seeping from my words. "What, you want me to get married have a white picket fence? Kids and shit. Fuck that I don't want that life. I don't like suburbia now so why the hell would I go back to it? I'd rather die-" happy.

"High, you'd rather die high! You," Namine leaned in close to my face so I could feel her breath on my cheek. "Are fucked up Roxas." She walked away then without turning to look at me or anything. For a moment I felt abandoned, my best friend of two years the one person I thought could understand just up and bounced. Then I rationalized that if she could just leave like that and talk to me that way she didn't understand me at all and I didn't need her. People like that only eat you up and spit you back out; they're bad for you and not the kind of bad I liked in my life.

I decided quickly that I didn't need to deal with school today and scooped up my black back pack, slinging it over my shoulder and headed off the campus. I definitely wasn't going home, my perfect house wife of a mother would be there and I didn't feeling like dealing with her. She didn't care when I ditched class but she always tried to use the extra time to bond with me. Personally I'd rather be punched in the throat than spend time with my mother but apparently that concept is too far beyond the recesses of her mind for her to comprehend. I walked a couple of blocks away from the school pulling my black and white striped hoody tight in on my body. The wind was kicking up pushing autumn leaves all around the ground. The air smelled like it was going to rain soon. Well that's just wonderful… Now I'm going to get rained on. I sighed turning my face up to the sky.

When I reached Center Street I decided I was going to take BART to the city, it only cost ten bucks to get out there and I felt the need to get to the old school arcade on the pier. I reached the BART station pulling my twenty dollar bill out of my pocket; I inserted it in the machine receiving my ticket and change. I walked from the underground station up the stairs to the train platform up above the freeway; the wind was even harder up here… Fuck. I checked the times on the huge electric board above my head; my train would be here in about five minutes.

I pulled my IPOD from my pocket and shuffled through the music finally settling on Hollywood Undead. I let the beats enrapture my mind, bobbing my head in time with it. "Bitch no… There's five in the back, and your girls on my lap, she's a down low pro ho, fo' sho…" I mumbled. I really loved their music; it got me in the mood for parties. I pulled my cell phone out texting Seifer; he's this college guy I know in SF that always throws great keg parties. I sent him a text asking if he knew what was going on for night and now I just needed to wait for his drunken ass to wake up. It was only 11 am so I probably wouldn't get a response for a while.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, palming it and pulling it out I gaze at the screen. A text from Namine, we need to talk, it said. I glared at it, I wasn't about to talk to her, my heart squeezed in agony and I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

My train pulled up surprisingly empty, but then again it was 11 am. I relaxed into the seat enjoying the emptiness of the train, and closed my eyes. Namine… How could she really just abandon me for adulthood, where was this coming from? Next thing you know she's going to say she doesn't want to use anymore. It was madness. Not just molly but anything. She's the one who had taken me on my first dance with the monster, and now I needed more of it. I knew there'd be crank at Seifer's party if there was one so I'm good for now, but if I just cut Namine out of my life then I cut out the monster too and the monster was screaming at me not to. My veins burned just thinking about it.

I opened my eyes, had it really been half an hour already. I took one headphone out of my ear so I could hear the announcement for my stop. Embarcadero was announced and I stepped off the train into the freezing San Francisco air. Double fuck.

Five hours, one movie, two dollars in arcade quarters, one slice of pizza, and a star buck's coffee later and I received a text from Seifer.

_Hey little Roxie, looking to dance with the monster? I know an underground party, in or out._

As if he needed to ask, of course I was in I never turned down the

Monster. No one turns down the monster once they've met him. My veins burned in anticipation, I knew what I wanted even if Namine looked down on me for it. There was nothing that I had to live for, no special talent, no life's aspirations, no dreams of family, just the monster and raves. It was a fast life, but it was as good of one as I could ask for. I only wish I could use more, live in a world that doesn't waste it's time with stupid things like growing up, where everyone just raves and takes the drugs that make them feel best. That would be my happy life, my aspiration. But there's nothing like that here, that's why I'm walking up the steps to Seifer's dank apartment to shoot up before heading to a party. This was as close as I could get.

I knocked once sharply on the door and stood waiting for the door to open. It did a few inches. Seifer stuck his head out dark circles under his eyes and his cheek bones slightly more sunken than they had been. He saw me and grinned, the skin on his face stretching over his skull strangely. "Roxie, come in." He held the door open wide for me. His apartment reeked of stale alcohol and vomit, yummy.

"How long have you been awake Seif?" I asked staring at his blood shot blue eyes. He tried to run a hand through blonde hair but decided it was too matted with grime and gave up.

"Two days, no big deal Rox. You ready?" Was I ever, my veins hummed in excitement, God I needed this. I looked at him and smirked, moving further into the apartment to sit on his couch.

"Let's play with the monster Seifer." He grinned grabbing the syringe off the table in front of me. He hooked it up to be ready for use, having never made my own crank I wasn't exactly sure what that entailed but Seifer knew what he was doing and I took the syringe from him. I found my vein instantly the wound now familiar, prod it once again, needle in, liquid in, fire in, bliss in. I smiled feeling the fire spread through my veins, today more intensely for whatever reason. Maybe because I had struck out on my own and found the monster without Namine. I don't know how long Seifer and I were in his apartment, it seemed like eternity but also not then suddenly it was time to leave.

"Party Roxas." It was all Seifer said to me before grabbing his keys and heading to the door. I followed suit yanking the pack of cigarettes from Seifer's back pocket and lighting myself one with my black and blue zippo. I took a deep drag and let the smoke burn my lungs, it was an amazing feeling.

Seifer led me to the downtown part of SF where all the warehouses were, I knew better than to question him though, underground party meant illegal party so of course it wouldn't be in a club. We stopped at this really huge old building; I think it used to be a Kinko's or something. He went up the door and knocked twice. Being used to rave music I picked up the heavy beats immediately, but anyone who hadn't been to a rave before wouldn't hear them.

A man opened up the door and stepped outside shutting it behind him. He was dressed completely in black, a bouncer. "Seiferblade, who's the kid?" The huge man looked at me. He should have been an intimidating but he wasn't to me, I had the monster in me. I glared at him.

"That's Roxstar, Jupiter's pet, he's cool ok." Seiferblade pushed past the man and through the door, and I followed him into the dark corridor. Once inside the building the music was much louder and the room temperature was much higher. My whole body started humming I was ready for this party. We went down two flights of stairs and then through another hallway before we finally reached the party. I immediately left Seiferblade's side throwing myself into the throng of people dancing around. There girls and guys all around me. I had left my jacket at Seiferblade's my body being warm from the monster in my veins. I removed my shirt, just casting it aside, eager to feel skin flush against mine. The strobe light worked perfectly with the song that was playing, no words just dancing, the dick pressed to my ass and the tits hugged to my front, sweat pouring and the monster raging rampant.

My phone was buzzing again. I pulled it out of my pocket to shut it off when I noticed the name. Namine, why was she calling me? I wanted to answer it wanted to tell her I was sorry and that we should try to make it work again. That her life choices were her own and she could whatever she wanted, but I couldn't answer her not now I had my pride to think about.

My attention was pulled to the middle of the throng of people; it had to be a glow stringer to make that swirling pattern of lights. I moved towards it trying to see who it was and meet them. I've been trying to get better at glow stringing. I got to where the lights were but there was no glow stringer, just lights. I rubbed my eyes, damn it these drugs are making me trip out. The dancing bustled me about as I tried to stand motionless in front of the glowing lights. I touched them experimentally with one hand; it felt as if something was yanking at my hand. A girl with huge boobs and pink hair in pig tails pushed me with her hips and I fell into the grabby lights.

It felt as if my entire body was being torn apart. I was surrounded by the light that had drawn me but I could no longer see the rave or hear its music, this silence was stifling, my skinned burned at I screamed pulling at my hair. Everything went black.

My eyes were still closed but I was conscious, I felt the beat of techno music pounding on my entire body, I heard it low in the back of my head as if my ears were plugged. I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground in a club, strobe lights blaring and people dancing all around me. I stood shaking my head; the music hit me like a gun shot, loud. I could still feel my friend the monster thrumming in my system so I knew I wasn't out that long. What I didn't know was where the fuck I was.

I made my way through the crowd trying in vain trying to not be distracted by the sensual touches of the people I was passing up. I wanted to dance with them without a care, but I needed to figure out where I was so I could find Seifer and ensure that I'd get to trip with the monster again.

As I made a break for the door I was stopped short by a very tall man grabbing my arm. Now I'm 17 and about 5' 9" this guy must have been 6' 3" without shoes. He had shoulder length pink hair, an eye brow and nose ring and he wore no shirt showing off the magnificent sleeves on his arms. Deadly looking flowers covered both arms from wrist to shoulder blade. I gawked at him, why was he holding me?

"Where you going cutie?" He leered at me yanking me towards him, his body was hot and he was sweating alcohol, nasty. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me flush against his body. I tried to pull away from him but he just held me tighter leading me towards a bar in the back of the club I hadn't noticed before.

"Marluxia you sniffing at kids again? That's disgusting!" A blonde man with hair that couldn't decide if it was a mullet or a Mohawk said slinging his arm around my shoulder from the other side. His pupils were huge and his speech was so quick I barely caught it. Though his arm was a rest on my shoulder the rest of him was constantly moving. He was a speed freak. I could tell, I had this knack for being able to tell what kind of drugs people liked based on how their personalities… That and he was obviously tripping on speed.

"Come on Dem, don't you think he's just delicious." Marluxia said leaning forward placing his head right in front of mine, I began to feel a bit tipsy just from breathing in his breath at such a close proximity. I tried to struggle away from both men but to no avail, these twenty somethings had their paws on me and they weren't letting go. I sighed trying with all my might to clear my brain enough to think up a plan. I needed to get away from these weird freaks, Seifer had told me horror stories about his friends getting carted off by freaks looking for a thrill. They'd come back and he would ask them what had happened and he'd received the reply "I don't know… and it was dark." I didn't want to wake up not knowing what's going on in the dark!

From the throng of people gyrating near came a man with long red hair that fell in spikes about his shoulders. His pupils were big and he had dark circles under his eyes accented by facial tattoos there. He was extremely skinny and though he appeared to have been awake for several days you could tell by his movements that he was wired. This sexy, red headed rave god was playing with the monster just like me. His movements completely mirrored what I'm sure I must look like.

He leaned close to me bringing on faces mere centimeters apart. He stood up to his full height which was Marluxia's height if not taller. Both boys towered over me but I couldn't say exactly how tall they were. "Did you guys get a new toy?" He asked his tone taking on a menacing lilt. His piercing green eyes found my electric blue ones and I felt my pants get tight. Fuck who was this guy, and why was I reacting to him like this?

"My names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" I nodded at him, "Those idiots behind you are Demyx and Marluxia, and they're stupid so I figured they forgot to introduce themselves… again. What's your name squirt?" I glared at the squirt comment, I wasn't that short. He just happens to be a giant.

"Roxas." I said and quickly regretted it, what the hell? Why did I tell him my real name, I'm only supposed to give out my rave name at raves. How could I be so stupid? I let my head hang beating myself up internally. I felt a hand under my chin.

Axel pulled my face up to gaze at his, "Welcome to New San Francisco's finest Happy Hardcore club Kandi Saturn." I blinked at him, New San Francisco, what the fuck? What the hell is New San Francisco? I looked at Axel as if he had just grown another head. Axel grabbed a drink from the bar something dark red that reeked of rum. He took a long sip not even flinching at the taste. This meant one of two things to me, Axel drank enough to ignore the nasty taste of rum or the drink was flavored well enough so he couldn't taste it. He cast a look at Demyx and Marluxia before offering me the drink.

"Want some Roxy?" He asked pushing the drink under my nose, the smell of fresh fruit and rum enveloped my senses. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the sensation. I know better than to take drinks from people I don't know.

"Hell no! I don't know what the hell is in that." I shouted shoving it away, Axel and Demyx stared at me confusedly, and Marluxia looked like he couldn't be bothered. He was already staring off at the dance floor looking for another prospect; apparently I wasn't working out for him. Good, I'm glad his attention was off me I didn't need him trying to get into my pants.

Axel seemed to contemplate what I said before a reply. "Why does it matter what's in it? It'll make you feel good that's all that matters." He took another sip eyes rolling in the back of his head, he passed the drink to Demyx who declined.

"I hate tripping out when I'm going fast, makes me feel paranoid and awful. I wanna feel good all the time," Demyx said this sentence funny, like he had translated a sentence to English with an online translator so the sentence made sense but no actual English speaker would say it like that. Demyx eyes brightened, "Oh, but do you have any E? I wanna roll all over the place." His eyes glazed over at the prospect.

Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Ziploc bag with several small green pills in it. He handed two to Demyx who popped them immediately. "Ugh," He grimaced at the taste, and I felt him on that one they taste awful I always chase mine with something.

I looked at Axel, I wanted a pill but I didn't want to ask him for them. They could be laced with anything and I knew better than to ask for drugs from someone I didn't know. As if reading my mind he offered the bag to me, "Want some Roxy?" I glared at him, Roxy where the hell did he get off thinking he could call me that? I am better he is, I felt the monster growl inside of me, my eyes narrowed in a glare wide pupils staring up at wide pupils. He smirked laughing, "No I know what you want," He leaned over on the bar, grabbing the bartenders attention. "Hey gimme two Special K tornados." Moments later Axel was handed two electric blue drinks one of which he handed to Roxas immediately. "There you saw it from the hands of the bartender to me to you, nothing suspicious, now drink it." He commended downing his in one shot.

I contemplated the drink in my hand and sniffed it experimentally, it had no odor. That scared me a bit, Nami always said the most dangerous drugs were the ones you couldn't detect, but I wasn't about to let this stupid tall red head one up me, I wasn't afraid of some little blue drink, I'd drink this then find Seiferblade and go home. I took the shot and gagged, it was bitter and weird like blue berries mixed with dirt.

"Kid you are about to enter the matrix," Demyx said swaying to the music the speed in his system making the E hit him fast and hard, he wrapped Marluxia's arms around him nuzzling their cheeks together. "Mm." He hummed his eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Axel, "What does he mean enter the matrix?" Axel smirked leaning his face so close that I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You'll see Roxy."

I glared at him, "Fucking stop calling me… that… I-" Then it hit me, like everything was moving so slow. No more like I was moving so fast that it was like everything around me was in slow motion. I watched as slowly Demyx was grinding haphazardly onto Marluxia. I saw Marluxia's drunken smirk form. I looked at Axel; he was moving fast like I was the drug had hit him too.

"What is this?" I asked glancing around the club, I rubbed my arms listlessly.

"Special K Roxas, doesn't it just make the monster howl inside you?" I was right then, Axel did dance with the monster just like me. I looked out at the dance floor with new eyes; a lithe blonde was dancing there, her hair razzed up barely any clothes. When she turned to face the bar I saw blue eyes that mirrored mine.

"Namine…" I moved away from the bar toward the crowd of grinding teens, my head was spinning I felt as if I was moving a million miles a minute and crawling so slow all at once. Behind me I felt Axel's perplexed glance. He was confused but I didn't care. My little blonde friend was all that was on my mind.

"Namine!" I shouted throwing myself into the fray; the heat was so intense, skin touching skin as I tried to pick my way to where the blonde was moving away from me. She seemed to be moving so fast, one minute I thought I was close enough to touch her the next minute she's several feet away. It was so infuriating.

"Roxas!" Axel was calling my name, but I could barely hear him. The techno music was tangling itself inside my mind. The lyrics flooding my mind frame.

**I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
**

**And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind  
**

**And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pills  
**

**Locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels  
**

**To stand outside your virtue**

No one can ever hurt you

Or so they say

I had to find Namine and apologize to her, we never fight and it was stupid and I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to feel what I was feeling this amazing feeling. I was grabbed by two dark haired girls wrapped in their arms and brought between them. We danced my skin on fire with the contact eyes glazed over. Over the shoulder of the female in front of me I saw the blonde hair of the nymphet I was chasing.

"Namine!" I shouted shoving the girls away from moving me trying to get to my little Jupiter Star. I just had to find her to make everything all right again.

**Her name is Alice  
**

**She crawls into the window  
**

**Shaped in shadows Alice  
**

**And even though she is dreaming, she knows**

"Roxas!" Was that Axel calling my name? No why would he look for me, must be Seifer but I can catch up with him later, right now I need to find Namine. Said blonde had just left the club and I raced to catch up with her.

"Nami!" I shouted trying to make myself heard over the music. I stepped onto the street flooded with neon lights clubs lining every side of the street, groups of teens dressed for raves moved from one place to another, people were passed out on the ground some weren't breathing. Where the hell am I?

"Roxas." The call was the light tickling of breath on my ear. I turned back towards the club to see Namine round the back down a back alley. I followed after her, stepping over the body of a girl laying in her own vomit.

**Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain**

**And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain **

**And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned**

**But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern **

**You see there's no real ending **

**It's only the beginning **

**Come out and play**

"Namine?" I questioned out loud, looking around blearily, the neon lights above us were killing my night vision and I couldn't find her back in the shadows.

"Roxas." Her voice came from the darkness hissed and menacing. Namine stepped out, bathed in purple neon light in front of me. Her eyes were narrowed in a harsh glare, and an ugly scowl marred her features. "You are fucking disgusting Roxas I hate you." Malice dripped from her voice as she glared at me.

I blanched I hadn't been expecting that I knew she was mad at me before but hate me? "Nami I know we had a fight earlier but how can you hate me? I thought we loved each other with all of our hearts!" I felt the monster course through my veins, hot and searing. We could make her believe us because with the monster I am strong.

She cackled madly then, "Hearts, hearts? You can't love with that scarred up thing you call a heart Roxas. I however don't have a heart so I will settle for eating yours." Her manic laughter filled my ears as her body began to transform.

Her name is Alice 

**She crawls into to the window  
**

**Shaped in shadows Alice  
**

**And even though she is dreaming  
**

**She's a locked for meaning for you  
**

**This kingdom good riddance good freedom and innocence  
**

**Has brought this whole thing down**

Darkness overtook her body and she grew into a huge sexless monster. The monster had long ears coming in front of its dark red eyes, like a demented rabbit. Its skin was black like rough leather covered in fresh blood, the scent of death rolled off its body in waves. It reached a long fingered hand towards Roxas, "Roxas…" I backed away from it terror running through my body, I felt my back hit the brick wall of the club and slid down it, closing my eyes.

"Roxas." The voice was a mangled version of Namine's, monstrous and cruel.

My name was repeated over and over by that disgusting thing. I felt its hands on my arms shaking me, "Roxas." It said shaking me. I opened my eyes and was staring into Axel's eyes, "Roxas." He said shaking me; I blinked at him taking a deep breath.

"Where's the monster?" I asked trembling I was sweating; I'd lost too much water I'd need to rehydrate soon. I looked up at Axel with questioning eyes, but the only thing he offered was his hand as he stood.

"Roxy you were tripping bad kid. One second you looking at me with those pretty lustful eyes you've got going on than the next second you were running out of the club. I called out for you but you didn't even hear me. Then you just stood in the alley for a couple minutes before starting to shake and sitting down. Who's Namine?" He looked at me quizzically genuinely curious about the girl I had apparently hallucinated.

"She's no one." I said without looking him in the eyes. We walked back to the front of the club bathed in the warm orange light. Axel pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, the guy was a walking drug dispenser, he offered me one but I declined reaching instead for my own pack. He smoked nasty swishers I just wanted my Marlboro reds. I pulled out a cig and lit with favorite blue zippo before pocketing both. I looked out at the street and noticed the same people all still passed out on the street, the closest one to us I was sure was not breathing. I looked worriedly at Axel, "Shouldn't someone help them? They could die." I looked directly at the body near us so he wouldn't be confused about what I was talking about.

Axel reaction was not what I expected. He looked at me as if I was stupid then burst out laughing. "Roxy where the hell do you come from? Don't you have pick up?"

I gave him a confused look, "Pick up?" What the hell was pick up? Why wasn't Axel taking this seriously? I looked up at the sky no stars were visible though it must be night time. Weird I didn't think light pollution was that bad even in San Francisco.

"Pick up, you know when the grunt workers come and clean up all the bodies. People are constantly overdosing if we just left the bodies lying around things would get gross and crowded real fast." The words came out of Axel's mouth simply as if he wasn't just talking about dead bodies on the ground. Took all myself control not to throw up when I realized that all of the bodies on the ground out there were dead.

"So they're all dead." I still couldn't really believe him. I let my head hang; too many thoughts were racing through my head. I was starting to be afraid that I was over amping. I saw that happen to this kid Rikku at one of Seifer's parties. She took too much crank and then some other drug for affect and ended sitting staring at a wall for hours. Was the Special K doing that to me?

"Yeah, God Roxas where are you from?" Axel asked shoving my shoulder playfully. I stumbled and glared up at him.

"I live kind of near San Francisco," I said remembering that you never tell someone where you live, ever. Seifer has gotten more than one nasty ass stalkers from taking rave girls home for early morning booty calls. I was not going to add a red headed stalker to my list of problems.

Axel looked at me like I must have grown a second head out of my ass. "Man, you must be tripping worse than I thought you were I swear you just said that you live near San Francisco." He scoffed at my glare.

"I did say that because I do you fucking idiot." I spit the words at him glaring, why was he treating me like this? Why was it bothering me so much? "Now excuse me I need to go find my friend Seiferblade." I pushed passed him turning to walk down the street; he grabbed my arm pulling me the front of him making me face him. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to stare at him.

"Roxas, there hasn't been a San Francisco since the end of the fourth war. It completely sank into the bay. That was like four hundred years ago. New San Francisco was created on the edge of California that was formed from the original one breaking off. To say you live near San Francisco and know about the rave scene that'd have to make you… Shoot at least one thousand years old."

I head butted Axel making him stagger back, "Fuck you, you stupid liar!" I took off running down the street dodging bodies. Dead bodies, sick bodies, bodies having sex. It was disgusting I couldn't believe where I was. How could he expect me to believe such a stupid lie, New San Francisco, wars that break entire parts of states off a country and sink them in the ocean? How stupid was that? I couldn't believe him, he had to be wrong. Just trying to fuck with me, to tell him where I really live, but I'm not stupid. I'm not going to fall for that.

I was running and musing and not really watching where I was going, which was my first mistake. I smacked into the huge broad chest of an older man, which was my second mistake. He had short blonde hair and a goatee, electric blue eyes staring intensely at me. He let a hearty laugh escape him as he sized me up. He was dressed in all black; he was rather plainly dressed in comparison the Axel, Demyx and Marluxia.

"Hey kid never saw you in this neck of the woods before." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and dragging me towards a huge casino. How the hell had I missed that. I was irked that he called me kid, but since he was the oldest person I'd met here I let it slide. He

looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"I'm actually not sure where I'm at; I was kind of running from this crazy guy when I got lost." I said steadily not trying to let on that I was very afraid in that moment.

"Yeah we get a lot of crazies, you know with all the twacked out drug users who are stupid enough to get caught in with drawl. That's why I stay clear of the whole rave scene, though by looking at you," He peered into my eyes "I'd say you live there. So kid what are you on, E? Smack?"

I cut him off, "Crank, with a Special K Tornado chaser."

He whistled, "Damn kid you party hard don't you? Well let me show you more than just that stupid rave district they've been pumping the kids into." Pumping the kids into? There were people pumping children places? What the heck was this guy talking about?

"Hey not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't know who the fuck you are and I need to find my friend Seiferblade so I can get the fuck out of here." I started pulling away, but his grip on me tightened and he smirked.

"My name's Luxord and kid you ain't goin' no place." He had what I guess would a southern drawl, but it was laced with malice. He dragged me into the brightly lit casino.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Hello everyone, I don't know if any of you are still alive out there… It's been an insane amount of time since I last updated this story and here's why. My old computer crashed and all the chapters I had written in advance to post got deleted. At that point I just couldn't bring myself to try and re write it, it made me so miserable. However I just thought I'd let you all know that I am in the midst of writing a new story that I should be posting within the next few days. It'll be along the same theme as this story so if you all have the time you should check it out.


End file.
